Through their eyes
by Meechie
Summary: Her eyes made his heart skip a beat; His eyes made her feel weak in the knees… too bad the feeling isn’t mutual…


Her eyes made his heart skip a beat; His eyes made her feel weak in the knees… too bad the feeling isn't mutual…

Coffee coloured hair was whisped lightly across Olette's face; her body scrunched up on the couch. She had been waiting for a while for someone to show up, but as she'd gotten up at about seven, she knew that she'd be waiting for quite awhile. She'd fallen asleep on the couch within the first half hour. Three hours later she woke up to the sound of a sneeze.

* * *

I stretched my arms and opened my eyes, only to see Pence sitting across the room on the pile of boxes in the corner looking at me. "Hey Pence! What time is it?" I asked him, a little embarrassed that I'd been napping. "Idunno, probably around nine… I've been here for awhile but I didn't wanna wake you up 'cause you seemed tired." He said smiling. Pence has always been so thoughtful; I suppose that's why I can tell him anything. I mean, the other guys are my best friends and all… but I feel I can really trust Pence not to laugh when I talk about stuff that's important to me. The other guys would probably tease me for being such a girl… but I really wouldn't want to talk to them about this stuff anyways, after all, Roxas and Hayner are best friends… they probably tell each other EVERYTHING. Like, obviously I can't tell Hayner… but Roxas can't know or else he'll look at me funny or smile at me with that "I know what you're thinking " look, until I feel like burying my face so far in my knees that I wouldn't be able to see anything but my pants. Sometimes I wish I had female friends… but Pence is a good listener, well, more than any other guy anyways.

* * *

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked, watching her fix her hair. "Well" she grinned, "Since you didn't wake me up, I lost some precious hours of shopping in the market." She giggled. I just smiled, she looked really serene when she was sleeping, and I don't actually mind going shopping with her, regardless of all the standing around and holding bags. I just really like having her company; she doesn't tease me about my eating habits like Hayner sometimes does, I don't mind it that much, but still, it's kind of a low blow. "Well what are we waiting for?!" She said as she stood up and pretended to be impatient with me. She's really bad at pretending to be cross, 'cause she just has this aura of kindness about her. "Alright I said" joking back at her. She walked out the doorway, looked back and smiled… Her smile makes my heart melt more than sea salt ice cream on a hot day… I know that she only sees friendship in me, but I can't help liking just the feeling.

* * *

When we started to out to go shopping we saw Roxas. We invited him to come shopping with us but he started acting kind of strange "Um, uhh, wait… Did you just see that…" he began asking in a confused tone. Pence and I just looked at each other, Pence laughed and said "He's stalling.", I chuckled, Roxas just wants out of shopping, I thought. Although, I am a little glad he refused; I wanted to talk to Pence about some personal stuff. I know I would feel a little awkward if Roxas listened… but then again if Roxas was there I might not say anything at all… "So" I said looking at my feet "the struggle is tomorrow…"

* * *

As soon as she brought up the Struggle, I had a feeling that the topic was going to quickly drift over to Hayner. Olette has had a thing for Hayner for about a year. It makes me glad that she feels she can open up to me about her inner most thoughts… but it sucks too. Listening to someone pour their heart to you about how they have a humongous crush on one of your best friends when you wish they were saying that about you… She's looking at me with a coy smile on her face; she's going to say that she's gonna cheer for Hayner, so that he might think about her as his girl cheering him on, so that his 'gorgeous eyes' would be fixated on her. "So, you're gonna cheer for-" "ROXAS!" she interrupted with a smug, slightly determined look on her face. "Whaaa? I thought you would cheer for Hayner since… y'know… yeah." "Nope, I think that maybe if I cheer for Roxas, Hayner will wonder why I didn't cheer for him, then I'll ask him why it's such a big deal, then he'll say 'because-'" "-I love you" "right!" Well that didn't work. "Wait, what?" she looked kinda wide-eyed, like a deer in headlights. I can either tell her now, or fake out of this. If I tell her, I'm not sure if she'll still feel the same about our friendship, if she will avoid eye contact, or any conversation at all if possible… As the silence grew a bit longer her emerald eyes bore into mine, slightly concerned. "-Is what he would say." I faked a chuckle and scratched the back of my neck.

Maybe it's better this way…

* * *

THE END

I think my main problem with writing in the style of first person alternative, is that I can't really switch personality in writing style xx I faiiil at different personalities in first person, that's why when I write it's always third persoooooon but I don't write that much… and I never post anything… xD anyways… hope you enjoyed this. If not, too bad, you already wasted a few minutes of your life :)


End file.
